


Sugary sweet

by Ohgingersnap



Series: One shot collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Cheesy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Student Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cringe worthy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: You know,If you were coffee grounds,You'd be espressoCause your so fine.- Gabriel----Why would I need to know about the solar system?My whole world revolves around you-Sam----The one where Sam goes to the same coffee shop every day after class and ends up meeting a very sweet barista.----Or where Gabriel writes cheesy pick up lines on Sams coffee cupsAnd Sam replies back to him on napkins that he leaves at his table.





	Sugary sweet

  
(This is over a long time  
So it is not week after week.)

  
_This part is Gabriel and written on SAMs coffee cup._

  
**This part is Sam and written on a napkin.**   
  


-  
 _You know,_  
 _If you were coffee grounds,_  
 _You'd be espresso_  
 _Cause your so fine._  
 _\- G_  
\--  
 **You know?**  
 **If you were a food**  
 **You would be Mac n cheese,**  
 **Because that was so cheesy.**  
 **-S**  
\---  
 _I value my breath so it would be nice if you diddnt take it away every time you walked by_  
 _\- G_  
\----  
 **You breath oxygen?**  
 **We have so much in common.**  
 **\- S**  
\-----  
 _Are you from Starbucks?_  
 _Because I like you a latte_  
 _-G_  
\-----  
 **You're so sweet your giving me cavities**  
 **-S**  
\------  
 _Are you a octopus?_  
 _Because You octopi my thoughts_  
 _-G_  
\-------  
 **Are you an Olympic torch?**  
 **Because You're on fire**  
 **-S**  
 **\--------**  
 _Are you green eggs and ham?_  
 _Because Sam I am._  
 _-G_  
 _\---------_  
 **Clever.**  
 **I see you know my name so may I ask yours?**  
 **\- S**  
\----------  
 _Call me Ariel because I just want to be apart of your world_  
 _-G_  
\-----------

**Well ok Ariel,**  
 **You can just call me Aladdin**  
 **Because I can show you the world.**  
 **\- S**  
 **\------------**  
 _Is it shining shimmering Splenda?_  
 _-G_  
\-------------  
 **You're kind of weird**  
 **...**  
 **But I like it.**  
 **-S**  
 **\--------------**  
 _Being normal is overrated I much rather be weird with you_  
-G  
\---------------  
 _Cherries are red,_  
 _Popsicles are blue,_  
 _I was wondering if you wanted to get ice cream for two?_  
 _-G :)_  
 _\---------------_  
 **Strawberries are red**  
 **Blueberries are blue**  
 **Yes.**  
 **I would love to get ice cream with you.**  
 **But only if you give me a name,**  
 **That I can put this writing too.**  
 **-S**  
 **\----------------**  
 _Gabriel._  
\-----------------  
 **You never told me you had the face of an Angel**  
 **-S**  
 **\------------------**  
 _I never mentioned it because I thought my face was hurt in the fall._  
 _My fall for you._  
 _-G_  
 **\-------------------**  
 **What do you and the whether have in common?**  
 **You're both hot**  
 **-S**  
 **\--------------------**  
 _If stars would fall every time_  
 _I think of you_  
 _The sky would be empty soon_  
 _-G_  
 **\---------------------**  
 **Why would I need to know about the solar system?**  
 **My whole world revolves around you**  
 **-S**  
 **\----------------------**  
 _Smile if you want to have sex with me_  
-G  
\-----------------------  
 **If I smile does that mean you are coming over later?**  
 **-S**  
\-------------------------  
 _You must be snickers,_  
 _Because I am satisfied._  
 _;) -G_  
\---------------------------  
 **You must be a banana because I found you a peeling**  
 **;)-S**  
\-----------------------------  
 _Let's commit the perfect crime._  
 _I'll steal your heart._  
 _You steal mine._  
 _-G <3_  
 **\-------------------------------**  
 **There's side view**  
 **Rear view**  
 **And what else?**  
 **I loview.**  
 **-S <3**  
\---------------------------  
 _If I said I loved you more then pizza would you believe me?_  
 _-G_  
 **\--------------------**  
 **If it had pineapple yes.**  
 **-S**  
\-----------------  
 _Good._  
 _Because you are the pin- apple of my eye_  
 _-G_  
\------------------  
 **Roses are red**  
 **Violets are blue**  
 **Happy anniversary**  
 **I fucking love you**  
 **-S**  
 **\------------------**  
 _Roses are cherry_  
 _Violets are bluberry_  
 _I love you too_  
 _But that cussing was not necessary._  
 _-G_  
 _\-------------------------_  
 _Come here tomorrow at 8,_  
 _Dress nice_  
 _I want to celebrate_  
 _-G <3_  
 **\----------------------------------**  
 **Was is it that we are celebrating?**  
 **-S**  
\--------------------  
 _8 on the dot_  
 _Where that suit that I like a lot._  
 _-G_  
////  
 _Don't just stand there come inside,_  
 _I promise it will be worth your time._  
 _-G_  
 _///_  
 ** _As soon as I walked in the door,_**  
 **I spotted a coffee cup laid out on the table in front of me.**  
 **A small smile broke out onto my face when I saw,**  
 **That the table was decorated with roses**  
 **And small little balls that looked like blueberries.**  
 **When i reached the table,**  
 **I saw that there was something written onto the side of the cup.**  
 **I smiled wider as I slowly picked it up to read what it said**  
 _//_  
- _Marry me?_  
 _-G <3_  
/  
 **Yes**  
 _-_ ** _your new fiancé_**

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another older one shot of mine that I forgot about and uncovered again today. Hope you all like it :) Sorry about lack of updates life is hectic so take all these old one shots as an apology :)


End file.
